Touch inputs are received from input devices such as touchpads or touchscreens to enter input by touching the screen with fingers or a stylus pen. Touchpads (or trackpads) use one or more sensors to translate a person's fingers position or movement to relative positions that are input to the device. Touchscreens are display screens that are also used as input devices. Touchscreens are typically covered by a touch sensitive material that either creates an electric current or a charge when touched. The resulting electric current or charge is sensed and processed as the user input.
Receiving a touch input and displaying or storing the results is used in applications such as entering logographic alphabets for Chinese handwriting, writing notes, inputting signatures, etc. However, since different touch sensitive devices have different technology and different touch sensitivities, the user experience is often not uniform across multiple devices.